


He is the Chosen One: Yellow Eyes aren't just for Sith

by acatbyanyothername, badgerandk, ShootMeDead



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker is Not the Chosen One, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Betrayal, Everyone needs a hug except Yoda, F/M, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan finds balance, Obi-Wan is the Chosen One, Order 66, Pulling a Rako Hardeen at Naboo, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon Jinn Needs a Hug, Qui-Gon is a Well Meaning Idiot, Secret Identity, Seriously you should tell the head of the order about this stuff, Sith AU, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sorry Ventress, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force as a Sentient Being, The Jedi Council is made up of Idiots, This is Why Mace Windu Doesn't Have Any Hair, Work Up For Adoption, Yoda doesn't get one, Yoda is a Troll in all Meanings of the Word, Yoda is a well-meaning idiot, Yoda needs to be punted from one end of the galaxy to another, please adopt me, post-Mustafar Obi-Wan doesn't have any more fucks to give, whole story but not prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername, https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerandk/pseuds/badgerandk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootMeDead/pseuds/ShootMeDead
Summary: In this AU, using/channeling the Dark once is enough to put a stain on you/your soul (whichever it may be) that your eyes are forevermore that yellow shade. It doesn't matter if you have crawled your way back to the light, fought against the Dark every step of the way, you'll be forever marked by the stain on the windows to your soul.Even if you didn't realize you were doing it, maybe you reached for it in desperation. The point is you channeled the Dark, not knowing that you did, and you used it for minutes at best, and yet, when you look in the mirror you see proof forever of your weakness.The Jedi think that it is inevitable that you will use the dark side  at some point so no one is taken as a padawan until they channel the dark and then reject itObi-Wan is almost 13. And his eyes just won't turn yellow.Warning: This is more like an outline than an actual story and it is up for adoption! Write what we outlined, or twist it and make it your own, just click the box to note that your work was inspired by another work (exact is: This work is a remix, a translation, a podfic, or was inspired by another work) and add the URL for this fic so we can read it!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 199





	He is the Chosen One: Yellow Eyes aren't just for Sith

**Author's Note:**

> A few of us were on a Discord Server talking about a crazy cool idea that ShootMeDead came up with and talking led to ideas which led to a very thorough outline of a story. We decided that it is too good to share even if we don’t want to write it so we are putting it up for adoption. BadgerAndK spent some time to make it easier to read and Anyone can take the idea and run with it. Write what we outlined, or twist it and make it your own, just click the box to note that your work was inspired by another work (exact is: This work is a remix, a translation, a podfic, or was inspired by another work) and add the URL for this fic so we can read it! 

Yellow Eyes aren’t just for Sith AU Concept:

Sith have yellow eyes and it's because of using the Dark Side. In this AU, using/channeling the Dark once is enough to put a stain on you/your soul (whichever it may be) that your eyes are forevermore that yellow shade. It doesn't matter if you have crawled your way back to the light, fought against the Dark every step of the way, you'll be forever marked by the stain on the windows to your soul.

Even if you didn't realize you were doing it, maybe you reached for it in desperation. The point is you channeled the Dark, not knowing that you did, and you used it for minutes at best, and yet, when you look in the mirror you see proof forever of your weakness. 

Everyone channels it at first, usually on accident. 

The Jedi think that it is inevitable that you will use the dark side at some point so no one is taken as a padawan until they channel the dark and then reject it. A padawan will be chosen only after they face the Dark and reject it... It could be a trial. That would make the Jedi order even more fucked up though, in a way

The very aura of a person changes when they use the dark side for nefarious purposes and that is how the Jedi tell if you are evil. Which means if someone thinks they are doing the right thing, their aura doesn’t change.

* * *

Here is the Story of the Chosen One:

No matter how upset Obi gets, the dark side avoids him because the light loves him. All of the Jedi has a hard time accepting him because of it. No matter how angry he is, how much he is bullied, his eyes never change.

Qui-Gon refuses to teach someone who hasn't already rejected the dark. As the casual use of the dark side is somewhat easy to get away with as a padawan, Xanatos’ betrayal was worse than the original timeline. Qui-Gon does consider taking him as a padawan because he thinks Obi-Wan won’t be able to resist the alure of the Dark Side not having experienced it as a child and will go bad so Qui-Gon wants to keep an eye on him but Xanatos screwed him up too much and he rejects Obi-Wan.

Bandomeer still happens and Qui-Gon watches in shock as Obi-Wan’s eyes turn yellow and then fade back to his normal eye color. Turns out that Obi has used the Dark, but the blasted thing refuses to mark him. Obi-Wan hasn’t been able to figure out why but the bottom line is nobody believes him when he says he has used the dark. The only reason Qui-Gon believes him is he felt and saw it. 

Qui-Gon thinks that he has found the Chosen One but isn’t sure. After all, it is just a bit of esoteric nonsense, right?

At Melida/Daan Qui-Gon doubts and leaves Obi-Wan there, disappointed in himself but unable to be more than a broken old man. But the experience with Bruck and Xanatos after they come back makes Qui-Gon realize that what he first saw at Bandomeer was correct. Obi-Wan is the Chosen One. Qui-Gon knows that Obi-Wan will need more help than ever before. 

Qui-Gon has realized that The Dark hungers, and it covets Obi-Wan. But he is protected by the Light side. And the Dark can't mark Obi as one of its own unless Obi reaches for the Dark willingly, and with the full intention to immerse himself in it, to drown himself in it, to lose himself within it. So until then, it capers around him, playfully tugging at his Padawan braid, nipping at his heels, curling around his shoulders. Always there, waiting, bearing with the Light's arrogance because Obi-Wan belongs to both, and there will come a time he will be entirely Dark, before he learns to Balance both. But that period when the Dark will own him so thoroughly? The Dark side yearns for it, for it's corruption to sink into his pure soul. Until then it's content to play with others.

Naboo happens and Qui-Gon dies and Anakin is taught by Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon's death doesn’t push him to the Dark. It will be a stepping stone. Everything else will add to it. Satine, the clone wars, Anakin's Fall. Ultimately, it will always be Mustafar that breaks Obi-Wan.

However, Qui-Gon didn’t actually die. The council realized the Sith were back and needed to find the master. So they pulled a Rako Hardeen stunt at Naboo. They needed Qui-Gon to 'die' there and what better way to sell his death than Obi-Wan's reaction? And they probably considered that his Knighthood trial too. Waste not, want not, etc etc. Qui probably fought against it but went along with it coz he didn't have any choice. To get Anakin trained he has to do it, so double betrayal from Obi's perspective. But Qui-Gon believes that the only way to protect Obi-Wan from the sith is to train Anakin essentially as a sacrifice. This young bright, giving boy should be the perfect distraction to protect his padawan. Obi-Wan though thinks Qui-Gon probably easily made that choice - choosing to train Ani, because Obi-Wan was never someone Qui-Gon wanted.

The next ten years go mostly like canon. The difference is that Qui-Gon has been transformed to root out the Sith. Using an old Je’daii ritual they turned him into Ventress. (The council knew they had to completely change him as the two are in love and Qui-Gon is The Maverick). Turns out Ky actually died alone and never had a padawan, the council made up the whole thing as a cover. 

> Obi-Wan: 'Hello, my darling'
> 
> Qui-Gon, as Ventress, out loud: 'Kenobi'
> 
> Qui-Gon inside his mind: 'He called me darling!!!!

All the flirting is just Qui-Gon/Ventress trying to let Obi-Wan know it is him. He uses his jealousy of Obi-Wan’s flirting to hide from Dooku as he tries to find the sith master. 

Then the whole thing starts to go bad, more and more Jedi are dying and so few knew about the ruse in the first place. Ventress/Qui gets betrayed before he has the knowledge he needs and then tries to kill Dooku to become the Master's apprentice and it fails. Then Maul shows up and Qui/Ventress is trying to save Obi-Wan while trying to use Maul to figure out who the master But it doesn't work so he ends up back on Coruscant and then the mess with Ahsoka happens

So he is trying to help his great-grand-baby(I mean padawan) out while also trying to contact the council to get what is needed to undo the whole mess. The ritual is anchored by an object in the temple. But everyone involved has already passed away (Yoda agrees that Yaddle should leave him in the dark as it is his line and will be safer that way. He knows that Qui-Gon is out there somewhere but not who or how he was transformed. Mace is in the same boat.) So it doesn't break until the sacking of the temple when the object is accidentally destroyed.

That means that Qui-Gon real identity is revealed not too long before Mustafar, the transformation is painful so it wouldn't be too hard for Obi-Wan to find out what was done (after all Yoda knows enough to answer questions) but it looks like Qui just died. Again. He can’t see clearly who Qui-Gon was transformed into (or rather out of) and Yoda doesn’t know and just tells him, “help you will find, in a person you least expect. Run them through with your saber, you should not. Regret it later, you will” Obi-Wan's faith in the Jedi and more importantly, in his Master, destroyed in one fell swoop.

THAT is the extra bit that Obi needs to go full dark on Mustafar

And Obi-Wan doesn't have any time to process it or break down, because Anakin just decided to slaughter the entire Jedi (and after realizing all the truths that came out, a small dark part of Obi wonders if maybe the Jedi didn't deserve it, after all the lies and suffering, all for the greater good) and he goes to Mustafar because Anakin is his brother, Force dammit and if there's even a small chance that he can get him back, he's going to take it, but he also knows that he will do his duty when push came to shove and he is unable to just breathe for even a second because he can feel the Dark's triumphant call sounding at the back of his mind and it will be so so sooo easy to just give in. Especially when he sees Anakin attack Padme, how could Anakin betray everything he was raised to believe. 

He still uses the canon way to find Anakin as he still needs to know how to find Anakin and he might be emotionally compromised but he really has been since Bandomeer if not earlier with Bruck Chun. Obi-Wan is operating on instinct. His conscious brain has probably shut down. And he's running on fumes and he's not thinking at all just like canon Obi-Wan when he goes to Mustafar. But Qui-Gon trained him well, Diplomacy and aggressive negotiations has been his life since that day on Bandomeer. 

On Mustafar, Anakin actually ends up dead, Obi watches him burn and then uses the force to throw him in the lava finally giving into the dark.

It's when he is in Tatooine Obi-Wan finally sees it. After Luke is safe with his family, Obi-Wan notices it at a glance and didn't realize at first what it was. But then, looking at his reflection, the startling gold shining through his weary eyes... All he can do is look away.

That very day, all the mirrors are thrown out and the reflective surfaces are scrubbed with sandpaper.

Qui-Gon is trying to find Obi-Wan. Based on the Most Wanted Bounties, he knows Obi is alive but more than that a bond was formed between them when Obi and 'Ventress' chased each other across the galaxy (because Force bonds are tenacious and resilient) and Qui always knew that Obi was alive. However, Obi-Wan still thinks it is a shamefully bond to Ventress the enemy. 

So Obi is sitting on Tatooine watching Luke grow up and Owen won't let him near so he goes fuck it and kills Jabba and takes over his operation. Either they were a threat to Luke, or there was a bad year and the “taxes” were too much for the Lars family. When Obi-Wan started he couldn't stop and it was so much easier to just give into the blood lust than exercise self-control.

Meanwhile, Obi starts getting rid of slavery and all the previous slaves essentially go "what do you need boss?" and he starts amassing a fleet to go after Palpatine

everyone who goes against Obi ends up dead in horrible ways and the money is still coming in so most of the previous minions decide to follow him too. Being fully dark Obi-Wan has no trouble becoming a Hutt-Mafia boss. And no matter how much Obi-Wan sinks into the dark and uses it, it isn’t enough to erase the fact that he is a genuinely good person.He went bad to do good and unlike Anakin it wasn't because he felt possessive. Even when Obi-Wan Falls, he doesn't do it for himself. He does it for others. After all Obi-Wan is the chosen one not Anakin, Qui-Gon pushed Anakin into the Jedi Order to distract the Sith (to be honest, he is shocked at how well it worked).

And in the meantime, Palpatine is trying to figure out what is going on but all his spies keep dying and he can’t get any intel of any use.

Qui-Gon would hear about the new warlord that is freeing slaves and is terrifying and finally finds Obi-Wan who promptly punches Qui-Gon in the face, there is lots of drinking and then hot cathartic make up sex (on or off-screen, we know what happens) like "glad you're alive sex but it doesn't solve anything and we will have to talk about it later".

And it calms Obi-Wan down enough to actually process the shit he has gone through.

Then Palpatine sends an inquisitor and then they die too so he freaks out and send all the inquisitors.

Ahsoka started up the spy network in the Empire and is the only one that managed to get to Obi-Wan as a spy without dying. She pretty much goes "hmmm Obi-Wan is taking over stuff" and sorta switching to help him as a double agent for him and the Rebellion. 

In the meantime, the living Jedi start migrating to the new government that has made it clear that Jedi are safe and inquisitors are not so Obi-Wan starts getting some help

Vos is delighted to help finish taking over Nal Hutta

Mace thankfully doesn't show up until Obi has found a balance and is now in charge of training the once-slaves. (He also goes and gets Yoda but Yoda is a bit cracked now but much loved by the former slaves)

In the end Mace takes the fleet as a distraction and then Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon go after Palpatine

> Mace meeting Obi-Wan:
> 
> Mace, looking at Obi-Wan's yellow eyes: About time.
> 
> Obi-Wan, about a second from skewering Mace: Always a pleasure, Mace.

Obi-Wan manages to find a way to make Bail the new emperor and gets Bail to undo order 66, returning clones to themselves and start removing the chips. The entire army is given a choice: Stay as the newly reinstated Senate's army or join Obi-Wan. The offer isn't even completed before everyone is on their ships, on the way to Tatooine.

And Cody would probably be like: Of course, you overthrew the Hutts, killed off the Sith Master, gave away the throne to Bail, and basically reorganized the entire galaxy... Never a dull moment with you, is there, General?

So Bail is busy turning an Empire into an effective Republic - one that planets are free to leave when he finds out Ahsoka has been helping the Rebellion and Obi-Wan.

> Bail: You were a double agent? Were you really on our side?
> 
> Ahsoka: Weeeelllll, You are re-implementing the Republic right? I just used the best weapons available!
> 
> Bail pinches the bridge of his nose: I forgot. She was trained by Obi-Wan and Anakin

Then Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon go back and finish freeing the slaves like Anakin once wanted to do. They take out the remaining crime bosses, including Maul, Take care of the struggling remains of Zygerrian, essentially enabling the physically weaker members to restructure that government. Because by this point Obi-Wan is going "oh shit, I am responsible for too many people, what can I pawn off?" Once they take out Maul they will have the Darksaber so Obi-Wan goes back to Mandalore to find Bo-Katan to try and make up for his failure to protect Satine.

Of course, this means that Thrawn would approach Obi-Wan and not the Empire. Obi-Wan is all for more allies and can see that Thrawn would be relentless and wants him on his side. So Thrawn and Mace are getting ready for the Gresk and/or Vong (depending on if we go with new canon, legends or both) from the unknown region.

Leia is still Princess of Alderaan I would imagine but actually told about her real parents and her brother once the Empire fell. Han and Chewie were pulled into the freeing all the slaves movement and between Leia visiting Luke and the Falcon taking Refugees to Alderaan, they meet. (It would take years to finish all the cleanup that Obi-Wan is determined to do.)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Original Idea that started this whole thing:  
>  What if using/channeling the Dark once is enough to put a stain on you/your soul (whichever it may be) that your eyes are forevermore that yellow shade?  
>  It doesn't matter if you have crawled your way back to the light, fought against the Dark every step of the way, you'll be forever marked by the stain on the windows to your soul.Even if you didn't realize you were doing it, maybe you reached for it in desperation trying to save a Master who didn't trust you enough to wait for you, a Master who rushed forward to his death without waiting for his Padawan like he promised he would.  
>  The point is you channeled the Dark, not knowing that you did, and you used it for minutes at best, and yet, when the Jedi Masters come to see you, they look at you with betrayal and, in rare cases, understanding in their eyes. I wonder how many of the Jedi would be characterized with Sith yellow eyes if this happened. Like, I'm pretty sure every one, at some point in their lives, even Yoda would have heard and given into the call of the Dark.


End file.
